I Feel Alone
by Eli-JT-Lover
Summary: Elena, the vampire, must choose between Elijah Goldsworthy, or Stefan Salvatore.


"Damon! Let her go!" I demanded. "Elena loves me, not _you_" Damon argued. "_Brother, please, _let her _go!_" I said getting closer to Elena. "_Stefan _I swear if _you_ step any closer, I will make sure you never see Elena, ever again!" Damon said spitting threw his teeth. Just then Elijah walked in. Elijah, was a human, like a mortal, he didn't know that Elena was a vampire. We had killed the vampire Elijah years ago. Damon loosened his grip on Elena. "What's going on?" he questioned. We've known Eli since we were little, he was our best friend. He was bullied and his parents thought they should move away. He was only nine back then. He was at least sixteen, now. He walked towards Elena and smirked, I wondered to myself _Is there some kind of secret love square going on between the four of us?_ I snapped out of it. I knew who Elena loved, it was _me._ At least I think it is. He pulled Damon's arms off her. She smiled lightly and kissed his cheek. "Sweet, sweet Eli. How could I ever repay you?" she asked. "You'll find a way" he winked at her. Damon let out a huge growl. I gave him a dude-calm-down-they're-just-friends kind of look. He nodded and said "Excuse my brother and I" he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me out. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SENDING HIM THE MONEY SO THAT HE COULD COME BACK AND STEAL ELENA!"Damon growled. I calmed him down and we walked back in. Elena looked so happy before we could say anything she announced something that made me want to punch Eli. "I'm going to the big ball with Eli" she said smiling at him. He smirked at her and left. I waited for Damon to leave so I could talk to her alone. A few hours later I found myself in my bed, half naked, with her. I remembered what happened the hours before that, what we did, I smiled to myself. She wrapped her arm around me and ran her fingernails up my chest. I looked at her "Just because I'm going with Eli doesn't mean I don't like you" she smiled. I got up "Like? Since when did you _like _me?" I yelled. "I thought you loved me!" she looked as if she were about to cry, I didn't feel guilty. She got dressed and walked out "Fine, go run to Eli!" I screamed. I plopped down on my bed and went to sleep. Elena came back a few hours later, she was playing with my hair, giggling. I looked up at her, "What was Eli busy?" I asked swatting her hands away. She got on top of me, I stared up into her eyes. "Are you ready to be like me, my sweet _Stefan_?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled and kissed me. I felt her move down to my neck, she started kissing it, then it hit me. She bit into my neck and it burned. She licked the blood, making the pain stop. I looked at her, my last human experience. "My sweet _Stefan_" her words kept repeating in my head. I jumped up after a few more hours, I looked in the mirror, my eyes were blood red. She smiled at me "You need to feed, Stefan" she brought her maid in, Stephanie, the one who always wanted to die. I shook my head "No! No! I'm not drinking anyone's blood! Your sick Elena!" I said getting up. She pushed me down "Elena…" she laughed "I'm _Katherine_" she shoved the girls neck into my teeth, I kept drinking, wanting more with each gulp. Damon came in. The last thing I remember was the sight of Elena, or Katherine, oozing out soapy blood onto the floor. "Stefan, please wake up" she said. "It's Elena, Damon told me what happened with Katherine, he made sure she wouldn't come back" she smiled as I opened my eyes. "Katherine! Get away from me!" I screamed hiding under the covers like a little boy. "I'm NOT Katherine! I'M ELENA GILBERT! I'M NOT KATHERINE PIERCE!" She screamed running into Eli's arms. "Hiding from the beautiful girl, are you Stefan?" he laughed. I got out of bed and Eli and I had one of our old kid-like fights outside. It was fake, just like wrestling. Elena was more concerned for Eli, since of course I was a vampire. I smiled a big smile, not knowing my fangs grew in. "Dude, what are you?" Eli said in horror noticing my fangs, and blood red eyes. "Keep it a secret, got it?" I said. "We're vampires" Elena beat me to it. He nodded "Cool". Elena took his hand and led him to her house, and up to her room. I could see them, I growled and went inside.


End file.
